


patience

by pasupare



Series: Resembool AU [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: M/M, Pining, Slice of Life AU, and then Not Pining ;), im sorry i literally dont know anymore tags, mentions of Ed/Winry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasupare/pseuds/pasupare
Summary: Whatever it was that Winry knew or thought she knew or was catching onto couldn’t bethatbad since she had—more or less—calmly approached him about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: haha I'm so sorry I never got around to finishing this. I will probably one day..
> 
> Up until now, the fics for this AU have functioned fine as oneshots, but this is the first one that you need to read the other three to understand! At the _very_ least, please read the previous fic before this one

Ling still stood by his belief that being a teenager was tough. This continued sentiment was due to the fact that crushes, even as frequently as they come and go, are also _tough_.

The feelings in themselves not being so strenuous as the impulsive, dumbass decisions that come with those feelings are. ‘Impulsive, dumbass decisions’ being: almost kissing one of your best friends on your couch—unprompted.

After all, it wasn’t Ed’s fault that his eyes shined so bright, or his heart burned so warm, or his confidence resounded so contagiously. It wasn’t Ed’s fault that Ling had fallen head over heels for the very boy who he knew had prior romantic interests. It wasn’t Ed’s fault that Winry was such a kindhearted friend with the most sympathetic, sky-blue eyes, and the softest blonde hair in the world. None of it was Ed’s fault. So why did Ling have to go and drag him into his own inner turmoil?

At the very least, Ed didn’t seem to mind. Or—maybe not that he didn’t mind as much as he didn’t want to address Ling’s very obvious, very pitiful feelings.

Ling was inclined to _hope_ that Ed was still as romantically inept as ever, though, because he _really_ wasn’t ready to deal with this rejection. Especially not when he still had another five months left in Resembool before he would have to visit home again. As likely as it was no longer seeming anymore, Ling prayed to any god out there that he could wait out this awkwardness until the end of the year.

That’s not to say that Ling _always_ tiptoed around his crushes like this, though. In fact, Ed was more of an exception than a constant. In Xing, where his hometown was much more crowded, he would have had an easier time making a move knowing full well that if things back-fired, he could simply disappear from the person’s life. Unfortunately, if Ling were to ruin his now too important friendship with the outspoken-but-emotionally-shy alchemist, he would have to live with that knowledge daily—and he couldn’t bare seeing those golden eyes once filled with such warmth and fondness for Ling, turn to disgust and disappointment.

Not to mention the painfully obvious feelings Ed already had for his childhood best friend. Ling tried to convince himself he was only seeing things. He _really_ did. But Ed made it so hard with how he looked at Winry when she wasn’t aware. His eyes full of this longing that he would never dare to convey, but wanted to nonetheless. The words always resting on the tip of his tongue as he would part his lips.

Ling wanted that. He ached for Edward to look at him that way and hated himself for the contempt he felt whenever he saw it directed towards somebody else.

Winry meant so much to Ling. She had done so much for him and his best friend—taken such good care of the both of them—made them feel _at home_ in this foreign country. She was one of the kindest, bravest, most compassionate souls Ling had ever met in his life. So for him to feel any ill-will toward her was not only unfair, but, quite honestly, despicable.

The feeling never lasted, though. Only in those moments, when Ling would realize he could never captivate Ed the way she could. Only in those briefest of moments could Ling ever feel anything but complete adoration for Winry Rockbell.

Adoration—or, on the rare occasion, fear.

Winry was a headstrong girl. She was never one to shy away from speaking her mind. That’s why, on that chilly night when Winry pulled Ling aside right as she was about to leave, he almost had a heart attack.

They had been at the Elric’s house. Ling and Lan Fan often met Winry over there since it was middle ground between their two houses. That and Al—not so much Ed—was always happy to host. It had been getting late, and as their game of cards had started winding down, Winry decided to call it a night.

That is, not before catching Ling’s attention, forcing him to follow her to the door.

“Ling, are you free tomorrow?”

Winry was looking up at him with those eyes filled with nothing but warmth and the sky. The supposed normalcy of the situation couldn’t fool Ling, though. One hand twirled anxiously at her long, blonde hair while the other hovered protectively close to her person. She was feeling uneasy.

Ling cast away his analysis to casually reply, “Yeah, what’s up?”

Her hand stilled, “I just… have some things I want to talk to you about,” Winry’s gaze darted toward the room they had left their friends in, “Not here, though.”

_Oh._

If it was about one of their friends, then—

“Would you be able to meet me at my house tomorrow?”

Winry didn’t allow time for his thoughts to wonder. “Yeah, I’ll come by in the afternoon if that’s okay?”

Finally breaking free from her apprehension, Winry beamed, “Yeah, that’s perfect! Thanks so much, Ling.”

Winry gave his arm an affectionate squeeze before making her leave. Left standing in front of the Elric’s doorway, Ling was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

If it was about one of their friends, then… it was probably about Ed.

Ling entertained the idea that _maybe_ it could be about Lan Fan. _Maybe_ it could be, because Lan Fan’s been spending more time with Winry now than he’s ever seen her spend time with anybody other than himself. And she’s been so much happier for it too. So maybe it could be about Lan Fan, but Ling really doubted it.

Afterall, Ling and Lan Fan tell each other _everything_. Or, at least, everything there is worth telling. When they were ready to do so, that is. No matter how close she had gotten to Winry, Ling doubts she would’ve heard something from Lan Fan before he did.

And, despite the fact that Al was a good friend, there was really no reason for Winry to be telling Ling something about him in confidence.

So—it was about Ed.

And Ling was fucking _terrified_.

“Hey, is everything okay?”

Lan Fan was poking her head around the corner looking a bit concerned.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I was just seeing Winry out,” Ling feigned mental stability.

Ling tried not to think too much about his concerns as he rejoined his friends. Ed was telling some bad joke to Al, who was not having it. Lan Fan, though, only hearing the tail end of it, let out a snort as she took her seat back at the table to which Ed beamed. Likely because Lan Fan never laughed at his awful jokes. As she assured him this wouldn’t become a trend, Ling couldn’t help but watch the brilliant alchemist.

Ed, who could just as quickly turn from elated to indignant so expressively, so vibrantly. The way his whole body acted out his emotions—how easily he wore his feelings on his sleeve. Ed, who looked just as handsome with outrage burning in his eyes as he did when laughter began to spill out of his mouth only seconds later. Ed, who Ling can’t even blame himself for wanting to kiss in every given opportunity.

But he wouldn’t think about that now. Because Al had blown Ed’s failed attempt at a joke out of proportion and, at this point, everybody at the table was doubling over with laughter. Ling wiped the tears from his eyes and decided to save his concern for tomorrow afternoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Tomorrow afternoon, which came all too soon.

Ling had actually been a nervous wreck since he had woken up, and quite frankly, was tired of the constant anxiety. More than anything he just wanted to get this conversation over with. Whatever it was that Winry knew, or thought she knew, or was catching onto, couldn’t be _that_ bad since she had—more or less—calmly approached him about it.

At least, that’s what he told himself as he made his way to Winry’s house. But as he stood in front of her door, fist raised to knock, the sinking feeling of _‘my life is over’_ formed a pit within Ling’s stomach that set his nerves off all over again. But he had to get this over with—him not talking to her wouldn’t make the problem go away.

So, hand a little sweatier than before, Ling reluctantly knocked on the door.

“Be right there!”

The bright, cheerful voice calling from the other side of the door all but washed away every last fear gnawing at Ling’s insides.

This was just Winry.

One of his closest friends who has only ever shown him kindness and respect—always greeting him with open arms and a brilliant smile. Just the simple sound of her voice forced him to relax and realize he was at home here.

Opening the door, Winry glowed as she recognized her guest, pulling him into a hug, “Ling! Thank you so much for coming over.”

“No problem,” he couldn’t help the smile fighting its way onto his lips.

She took his hand and led him to the kitchen table that he’d spent far too many days to count sitting at, chatting with her about everything and nothing at the same time. She sat him down at his usual seat, but stayed standing herself.

“It’s super hot out today; can I get you something to drink? Water or milk or anything?”

In all honesty, Ling’s mouth felt as dry as a desert—but that wasn’t really because of the heat. Besides, he was anxious to get this conversation rolling, so he shook his head, “I’m fine, thanks though.”

“Oh,” Winry deflated a bit before perking right back up, “Well then what about something to eat? Granny and I made some pie this morning— Oh! Or we have some strawberries in the fridge; I know how much you like them.”

She was rambling.

Okay, so maybe Ling _wasn’t_ the most nervous one in the room. Or, at least, he was better at containing it based on how fast and aimlessly Winry was speaking.

But Ling had his own nerves to deal with. And if he waited any longer to hear what Winry had to say, he thought he might explode. So he interrupted her tangent with a stern, “Winry,” to which she finally made eye contact with him. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “Can we just talk about what you wanted me here for?”

Winry turned her gaze toward the ground before nodding and taking her seat across from him. She took her time to begin, twiddling her thumbs as if out of necessity. After a few moments of agonizing silence, she started, “I know it’s not really my place to ask… But I need to know.” She locked her gaze with Ling, still apprehensive, but determination painted across her features. She took a deep breath, then:

“Are you and Ed dating?”

...

Are he and Ed _what_?

Ling could feel himself gawking at Winry, but had no control over his body as he processed what the fuck Winry had just asked him. On one hand, he was beyond flattered that she would think that, but on the other, he genuinely questioned her sanity.

But if she had come to that conclusion, there must be some reason for it, right? She has some motive for thinking that’s true, and Ling could feel his throat close up at the realization. She _had_ been catching onto him; she just misinterpreted the situation. Was Ling really _that_ obvious? His mind was racing faster than he could coherently process his own thoughts and all but forgot where he was having this mental breakdown at.

“Well? Are you?”

Winry’s accusatory, but obviously flustered voice snapped Ling out of his thoughts. She looked unsure of herself and embarrassed for asking, but more than anything she just seemed _concerned_.

Ling forced himself to his senses to choke out, “No. No, we’re not dating. No.”

Winry audibly gasped, “Are you for real? Oh my god— I’m so sorry. I guess I got the wrong idea, but I just really thought— I mean it’s not like you guys, y’know, were acting like it… Well—no, you were—but that’s not what I…”

Ling could feel his face burn hotter with each word that came out of Winry’s incessantly running mouth. It was excruciating.

Eventually, he had to bury his face in one hand and hold out the other in protest, “Winry,” his voice was hoarser than he expected it to be, “Please, stop.”

“Oh, I— Okay,” Winry’s words slammed to a halt behind her compliance.

“Why,” Ling dragged his hand down his face, “did you even think we were?”

“Well…” Winry was no longer as nervous as before, but she was back to twirling her hair as she considered her words. Her now-flushed features twisted in contemplation and she seemed reluctant to answer—as if she had a secret she wanted to keep.

He needed to hear it, though. Ling had gotten this far, and if Winry had caught onto his feelings, then he needed to be honest with her here and now. No more tiptoeing around the issue, no more lying about his feelings, no more feeling resentment toward his friend who he regarded so dearly. This was his chance. He could just throw it all out there now that she knows, and have no more worries.

“Is it because you know I like Ed?”

Before Ling could gauge a reaction, Winry was whipping her head up, gaping at him.

“Because _what_?”

What?

What does she _mean_ what?

The awe in her voice immediately set him on edge as he repeated, audibly this time, “What?”

“So you _do_ like Ed!?” Ling tried not to take offense to the finger she was pointing in his face as she held her other hand over her mouth.

“Of course I do! Isn’t that why you wanted to talk to me!?”

“Well, no, not really! I wanted to talk to you because _Ed_ likes _you_.”

Just as quickly as the words fell off her lips, Winry slapped both hands over her mouth trying to take back every syllable.

Ling was kind of having trouble catching his breath as he forced out some unintelligible noise of confusion. To which Winry only groaned and buried her face in her arms on the table.

“You’re joking right? You’re not serious,” Ling could feel his head spinning.

“Yes, Ling, this whole conversation has just been one elaborate joke,” Winry deadpanned as she glared at him over her arms. When she heard the pathetically distressed noise that came from him, though, she clarified, “No, you dumbass, I’m not joking! Ed really likes you a lot! Isn’t that obvious by now?”

It didn’t take long for Ling’s surprise to turn to hostility as he raised his voice a little louder than he intended, “No, it’s not obvious! What’s been obvious to _me_ is that he likes _you_.”

Winry’s features fell, “Oh, Ling, no—”

“It’s _so_ obvious, actually, that I can’t stand it! And I feel so shitty for being so jealous of you, but the way he—” His voice cracks against his will, forcing him to lower it, “The way he looks at you, it’s just so clear to me that I don’t have a chance. That’s why this really does just seem like some cruel joke you’re trying to pull on me.”

“Ling…” Winry got out of her seat.

He ran a hand down his face again, “Stop— I don’t want your pity or anything I’m just stating the facts. Winry, really, I’m not going to cry or anything, you don’t have to—”

“I know,” Winry hummed as she knelt and pulled him into a hug by the shoulders, “You just need this right now.”

Ling just let out a deep breath into her shoulder in response as he wrapped his arms around her middle. Winry simply held him, her grip strong, before starting to rub circles on his back.

“Ling, can I tell you something?”

The only response she got was a dismal mumble of affirmation from her shoulder.

“I knew Ed had a crush on me.”

Ling’s grip tightened.

“It’s been a really long time since I noticed, but he was so obvious about it when I guess _he_ first realized.” Winry began to subtly massage at his neck. “So I _know_ what he looks like when he’s head over heels for someone.” Winry turned her head so that she was practically speaking into his hair, “And that’s how he looks at _you_ , now.”

Ling only groaned a drawn out “Stop” into the fabric of her shirt.

“Maybe he still likes me a little, or maybe he’s just used to liking me—I don’t know. But it’s not the same as before. And it doesn’t compare at all to how much you mean to him now.”

Ling mumbled something that Winry couldn’t quite make out. When she hummed her inquisition, he lifted his head only a bit to grumble, “That’s such bullshit.”

Winry only laughed.

She started to run her fingers through his tied back hair. “You talk about how he looks at me, but you should hear the way he talks about _you_. It’s funny really—he’s always so nervous to bring you up in conversation, like he’s scared we can read his mind or something.”

As bizarre as the context sounded to him, he was familiar with what Winry was describing. Ed always had that same reaction whenever he was trying to keep a secret or tell a lie. Avoiding eye contact too hurriedly for someone so confident, speaking too low for someone so fiery, stuttering his words too often for someone so articulate. Ed wasn’t very good at hiding his feelings.

“But then, once he’s caught up in the moment, it’s just so obvious to me how happy you make him by how he talks about you. Like— his eyes just light up and he can’t get this big, stupid grin off his face.”

Winry ran her hand through his hair one last time before resting them both on his back.

“Ling, I love seeing Ed that happy; I love the way you make him look. It’s been too long since I’ve seen him so passionate about somebody.” Winry paused as she pulled away just enough to look at him and push his bangs back, “He’s been through so much, Ling. Please, make him happy.”

Now that he was forced away from the warmth of her shoulder, Ling could feel just how hot his own face was. The intensity of Winry’s gaze wasn’t helping his situation.

“I’m not—”

“You _are_ ,” Winry’s hands moved to his shoulders with an iron grip, “and if you’d just _talk to him_ you would know.”

“I can’t— I can’t talk to him about _this_ ,” Ling’s shoulders were starting to hurt as he gaped back at Winry.

“Yes, you _can_ ,” Winry commanded, as if she were scolding a child. Suddenly, though, something softened in her eyes and, to Ling’s relief, her hold on him loosened. “I know it’s scary. Maybe just— ask him who he likes. At least then he can tell you himself that he’s not into me anymore.”

Ling was inclined to listen to her—to finally get this all behind him. But he knew that if he just up and asked Ed who he liked, there would be some suspicions after, y’know, Ling almost kissing him the other day.

He didn’t explain that, though. In fact, the only answer he really gave was a sharp exhale as he lowered his gaze to the ground.

Finally, there was a smile back on Winry’s face as she laughed, softly, but fondly, “Just think about it, okay?” Smoothing out his now ruffled hair, she continued, “I’m glad you told me, though. Thank you, Ling.”

Ling let himself be pet as he haphazardly lowered his forehead back onto her shoulder, “You’re fuckin’ welcome, because I’m exhausted now.”

“Well, we just need to get your mind off of it then,” Winry giggled as she carefully stood up, pulling Ling’s hands with her as she went, “C'mon, Romeo. Let’s go for a walk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is really turning out to be like some romantic drama... Thankfully though this fic is just a moment of catharsis for Ling and eventually Ed and then no more drama because I can't keep writing angsty teenagers


End file.
